


Broken / Trust

by alienarchivist



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienarchivist/pseuds/alienarchivist
Summary: A pair of ficlets about Cipher Nine and Vector, told from Vector's perspective. Originally intended to be part of a larger story but never finished. Contains spoilers for the agent story.Something about being a double agent has Cipher Nine shaken, but she isn’t exactly at liberty to disclose the details. / In light of Kaliyo's betrayal, Cipher's bond with Vector grows stronger.





	1. Broken

Vector wasn't sure why Cipher Nine had summoned him to her quarters; all she said was that she was “in need of some company.” He was all too happy to oblige, as he always was when she would request favors of him. She made a point not to ask too much of him, though, because she usually handled things on her own. She wasn't the type to burden others with her responsibilities.

She had been especially distant lately, since she had infiltrated the Republic intelligence agency, SIS, and began working as a double agent. Vector was only a diplomat, but on some level he understood her evasiveness. The Empire was her home, and she was truly dedicated to it; surely it pained her to work against the regime she had fought so hard to protect, even though it was for the greater good. He could only imagine how taxing the mission was for her, both physically and emotionally.

When he arrived in her chamber, Vector's skin grew cold almost immediately. Something was wrong.

The Chiss agent sat on the edge of her bed. Her hands were folded in her lap and she stared at them in a contemplative manner, her face expressionless.

Vector was having trouble processing the scene before him. Cipher Nine's aura had always been a bright one, pulsating with resolve, honor, and compassion. Those qualities, while still present, were now tainted. The light around her was dim, as if she were fading from him. After gazing at her for quite some time, he made his way over and sat beside her on the bed, making sure to leave a generous amount of space between them.

“Agent, something is troubling you. Can we help?” he offered in his soft and honeyed tone.

Cipher Nine still did not look at him. She rubbed her hands together, and Vector sensed a feeling of great unease.

“I don't know,” she said, frowning.

Vector gave her pause before trying again. “If you wish to talk about it, we would be more than happy to listen.”

“I...” Cipher moved her hands to her knees and then squeezed them. She turned, and a pair of glowing orange eyes met Vector's gray, abyssal ones. “I can't.”

This only confused Vector more. He sensed... sadness? Despair? Discomfort. Doubt. He watched the lines of her narrow face wrinkle with frustration. She looked as if she was going to explain—as if she desperately wanted to—but, after a moment of strangled silence, she sighed in defeat. 

“I'm sorry, Vector.”

“We... understand.” It wasn’t exactly a truthful statement, but Vector would say anything to ease her mind. Another long silence passed between the pair, and Vector reached out, compelled by an unknown force, to lay a hand on her shoulder. “We will be right here, should you need anything.”

Cipher's eyes flickered again and her expression softened. She reached up to touch his hand, holding it there. “Thank you, Vector.” She squeezed his hand gently. “In times like these—that’s comforting to hear.”

Vector dipped his head down humbly. “We are glad to be of help.”

A small smile graced Cipher’s lips, but it was strained. Noticing this, Vector reached into his pouch and pulled out a data pad. If she couldn’t talk about what was on her mind, maybe he could get her to stop thinking about it, if even for a little while.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he pressed a sequence of letters into the electronic screen.

“We’ve been meaning to show you something,” he replied. “It’s a stage play by one of our favorite dramatists. This particular piece is a comedy, and, given your eccentric taste in humor, we think you’ll like it.”

Cipher Nine watched the program start to play on the screen, and Vector moved closer so she could get a better view. After a while, she laid her head on his shoulder. A warmth began to grow between them, and Vector had hope deep in his heart that her aura would shine brightly again one day.


	2. Trust

Vector was with Lokin in the med bay when he felt it again. A figure emerging from the airlock, rushing down the main corridor through the center of the ship and towards the bridge. A distinct pulsating aura. Another crisis. He excused himself politely from the doctor’s presence and made his way to Cipher Nine’s chambers.

She was pacing the room, hands on her hips, a fire alight in her eyes that contradicted her otherwise calm demeanor.

“Agent? What happened?”

“Kaliyo lied to me,” the Chiss breathed in a hushed voice.

Vector blinked in confusion and moved closer. “Kaliyo?”

“She’s been selling information to her old terrorist cell ever since she joined us. She betrayed the Empire. Worse than that, she betrayed _me_.”

Vector’s brow furrowed with concern. He was aware that this was not the first time Kaliyo Djannis had actively deceived Cipher Nine, nor was it her first offense against the Empire. Kaliyo was a skilled woman, but an anarchist. Intelligence knew this, yet they elected to overlook it in light of her more useful assets. Vector never had the mind to question his superiors. But now, seeing the agent like this, it made him wonder if he should have observed Kaliyo more closely. Perhaps… Perhaps he could have prevented this.

“You are certain?”

“I wasn’t until her old friend Wheezer tried to have me killed. She finally admitted everything after we dealt with him. Then she had the nerve to act like she had committed no crimes.”

Vector frowned and rubbed his chin as the agent moved towards her desk and stopped before it, leaning against it with her arms folded. “Where is she now?” he inquired.

“In the crew quarters,” Cipher Nine said dryly, staring at the adjacent wall. “I should’ve just left her on Hutta.”

Vector observed Cipher carefully. She was visibly agitated. Aura sparking, muscles tensing, nails digging into her arms as she damned herself for her mercy. “Yet you did not.”

She sighed. “No. I didn’t.”

Vector gave her a moment to calm herself, during which he moved steadily closer until he was standing close beside her. He waited for her to continue, and she did.

“She’s seen and heard too much for me to just turn her loose. Imprisonment or execution would be the only logical solutions, but I could never bring myself to do either to someone with whom I’ve worked so closely.”

“We thought as much,” Vector replied with a knowing nod, and another heavy pause followed.

“I should’ve expected she would do something like this. I’m well aware she has no love for the Empire, but once she confessed, I felt blindsided. I didn’t know what to do. I was just so angry—” Cipher’s eyes fell to the floor. “I told her I couldn’t trust her anymore. Although, in all honesty, I don’t think I ever truly did.”

Vector’s heart ached for her. First she had to become a double agent, and now this. He could hardly imagine it—being surrounded by enemies at every turn. Having no one to rely on. His gray eyes never strayed. “We are sorry… Agent.”

Cipher Nine looked up, and the way her aura instantly changed when she met his gaze stirred something within him. It was an odd feeling, but a pleasant one. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Vector,” she said evenly. “In fact, I should be thanking you.”

The Killik ambassador raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Thanking us?”

“You’re the only person on this ship who’s never withheld the truth or threatened my life. You’ve been nothing but supportive, and ever so polite.” She turned and laid a hand on his arm. “You’re the only one I feel I can trust.”

Vector felt warmer. Whether it was from the compliment or her gentle touch, he couldn’t be sure.

“We trust you implicitly as well.” Vector’s large, warm hand covered hers. This brought a smile to her face, and Vector was pleased to see it. They locked eyes, and Cipher’s gaze softened as the anger and tension left her body, purged by the positive energy of her Killik companion. She moved closer, and Vector instinctively opened his arms to receive her as she embraced him tightly. He enveloped her small frame, and together they held each other there for several long moments.

Cipher’s voice was the first to break the silence, and Vector could feel the hum of her words through his chest. “Have I ever told you how glad I am to have you here?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice.” Vector smiled and rested his chin on her head.

Cipher Nine chuckled softly and then sighed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Vector squeezed her a little tighter. “We promise, we aren’t going anywhere.”


End file.
